The Future with You
by moonrabbit172592
Summary: Shinichi tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan seorang Kuroba Kaito di masa depan nanti tidak akan berjalan sebahagia saat memulainya. Karena itu di malam pergantian tahun, di saat yang sama ketika ia dan Kaito memulai kisah mereka dulu, Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. "Kaito, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini". (Kaishin/Yaoi/Rate T/Oneshot)


The Future with You

Original story by Moonrabbit172592

Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi

Rate: T

WARNING: YAOI/ HOMOSEXUALITY STORY

.

.

Credit:

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

Seluruh karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Aoyama Gosho.

\--

Teng, Teng, Teng, dentingan suara jam terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota. Disusul oleh sorakan orang – orang dan ledakan kembang api yang semakin memekakan telinga. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang – orang dan langit dihiasi oleh warna-warni indah yang memanjakan mata. " Selamat tahun baru !!! ", Kalimat itu terdengar di mana – mana. Ya, sudah setahun, sudah setahun berlalu dan kini saatnya tahun yang baru datang.

Namun, di tengah orang – orang yang berbahagia selalu ada orang – orang yang yang menyimpang, " Sial, padahal aku sudah memasang perangkap terbaik yang pernah kupikirkan dan dia tidak datang !!! ", Gerutu seorang pria paruh baya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang ia genggam dengan erat. " Tenanglah paman, apa kau tidak berpikir dia pengertian kepada paman ? Surat ini datang pagi – pagi sekali sehingga paman masih bisa berkumpul menikmati malam tahun baru bersama kami di sini ",

" Tapi tetap saja dia…. ",

" Ayolah, kita nikmati malam tahun baru ini bersama – sama. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras akhir – akhir ini ",Pria lain yang tampak sedikit lebih muda darinya mengambil kertas yang sedari tadi pria tua itu genggam lalu meletakannya di atas meja. " Mari, kita nikmati puncak pesta ini ", Pria tua itu hanya menghela napas dan pada akhirnya menurut. Dan apa yang tertulis di surat itu adalah :

 _Hari saat matahari memulai langkahnya kembali. Mari kita nikmati langkah pertamanya bersama bulan sebagai bumi dan mari kita kembali berputar disaat matahari mulai berlari._ _Kaito Kid_

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kota, tampak beberapa mobil polisi terparkir rapi di depan sebuah gedung. Sebagian dari mereka mulai meninggalkan gedung tersebut. " Shinichi-kun, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Aku benar – benar meminta maaf karena harus memanggilmu di saat tahun baru seperti ini. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kalau kasus bisa datang kapan saja ", Ucap seorang pria berkumis lebat dan bertubuh gempal.

" Tidak apa – apa inspektur Megure, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ",

" Shinichi-kun, tidak menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Ran-san ? ", Seorang petugas polisi pria ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, " Ah tidak, Ran pergi bersama dokter Araide. Lagipula, mereka akan segera menikah jadi mereka harus lebih banyak mengenal antara satu sama lain ", Jawabnya ringan. " Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ? Seperti….siapa namanya….Ah, Sonoko-san, professor Agasa, dan anak – anak detektif itu ? ",

" Oh mereka, Sonoko pergi bersama Makoto-san sedangkan professor pergi bersama anak – anak. Sebenarnya Ran dan professor mengajakku pergi tapi aku menolaknya ",

" Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau pergi bersama kami saja ? ", Kini seorang petugas polisi perempuan ikut dalam pembicaraan. " Sato-san benar, kami dan beberapa petugas polisi lainnya akan makan – makan bersama di restoran yang tak jauh dari sini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ? ",

" Yah, karena aku tidak bisa ikut, aku akan duluan kalau begitu. Istriku pasti sudah menunggu di rumah ", Ucap Inspektur sembari mengundurkan diri, ", Ah, baik inspektur, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya ", Balas kedua anak buahnya. " Kalau begitu Shinichi-kun, sampai jumpa ",

" Sampai jumpa inspektur, hati – hati di jalan ", Pria itu melambaikan tangnnya dan segera berlalu bersama mobilnya, " Nah, bagaimana Shinichi-kun ? ",

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ",

" Eh, kenapa ? Apa kau sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang ? ",

" Bagaimana mengatakannya ya ? Bisa dibilang iya dan juga tidak ",

" A…apa maksudmu Shinichi-kun ? ", Kedua polisi itu kebingungan, Shinichi hanya tersenyum geli. " Yang pasti aku benar – benar tidak bisa, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, mungkin lain kali ", Shinichi segera berlalu pergi. " Hahhh, orang jenius memang selalu sulit ditebak ",

" Kau benar Sato-san, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, aku yakin yang lain sudah menunggu ", Kedua polisi itu bergegas menaiki mobil mereka dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalanan yang sepi. Orang – orang pergi ke pusat kota atau kuil untuk menghabiskan tahun baru mereka bersama keluarga dan kerabatnya. Sementara dia berjalan sendirian. Hanya ditemani hembusan angin musim dingin yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Matanya menatap pada langit malam yang masih dihiasi gemerlap cahaya rembulan.

Keramaian kota yang dihiasi suara terompet dan kembang api dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dan tanpa sadar, kini pikirannya telah melayang jauh, membawanya pada dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri. " Oi, metantei-kun ! ", Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing lagi berjalan mendekatinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kaito ? ",

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu ", Kini Kaito sudah berdiri di hadapannya, " Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan – jalan dengan pakaian setipis itu, kau bia masuk angin nanti ", Kaito melepaskan syalnya lalu melingkarkannya pada leher Shinichi, membuat pipi Shinichi sedikit memerah. " Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? ", Shinichi kembali menguasai emosinya dan mulai berjalan lagi. " Yah, kau tahu sendiri bukan ? ", Kaito berjalan di sampingnya.

" Kau memata-mataiku ? ",

" Tepat sekali ",

" Hahhhh, kau memang menyebalkan ",

" Jadi kau menyalahkanku ? Siapa yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang di saat tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya ? Padahal aku sudah membatalkan pertunjukanku hari ini hanya untukmu ", Ucap Kaito memasang wajah kesal sekaligus sedihnya. Pipi Shinihci kembali memerah. Ucapan Kaito yang berterus terang selalu berhasil membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya. " Pertunjukkan ? Maksudmu pencurian ? ", Balasnya, sembari berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang masih bersemu merah.

Kaito hanya tersenyum geli. " Manis sekali ", Pikirnya melihat reaksi Shinichi. " Apa kau lupa metantei ? Aku selalu mengembalikan perhiasan yang kucuri kepada pemiliknya, bahkan seringkali mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya yang asli. Selain itu, aku mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang jujur. Aku adalah Kuroba Kaito, magician terbaik abad ini, kau ingat itu kan ? ",

" Ya, ya, magician hebat, Ku-ro-ba Ka-i-to ", Kaito tertawa geli mendengar balasan Shinichi. " Selain itu Shinichi, apa maksudmu tadi ? ",

" Tadi ? ",

" Ya tadi, saat kau ditanya apa kau akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama seseorang kau menjawab bisa iya dan bisa tidak ",

" Lalu apa ? Kau mau aku menjawab aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito Kid ? ",

" Yahhh, tidak juga sih, hehe ", Kini mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka asyik dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Shinichi mengeratkan syalnya, dia merasa semakin kedinginan. Saat dia menerima telepon dari inspektur tadi dia langsung pergi ke tempat kejadian, lupa untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dari apa yang ia kenakan kini. Melihat hal itu, Kaito tiba – tiba saja menggenggam tangan Shinichi. Hal itu sontak membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

" Setidaknya, tanganmu yang ini tidak kedinginan kan ? ", Kaito menatap Shinichi lembut, sukses membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tatapan yang menyiratkan cinta dan rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat. Tatapan yang selalu membuatnya terbuai dan jatuh dalam pelukan seorang Kuroba Kaito. Tatapan yang membuatnya memilih menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama seorang Kaito Kid.

Namun, di tengah lamunannya itu, tiba – tiba saja Shinichi merasakan benda yang sangat dingin menyentuh hidungnya, " Salju ", Shinichi menatap ke langit yang diikuti oleh Kaito. " Kau benar, ayo kita cepat pulang, seandainya aku memakai mantel aku pasti sudah memakaikannya padamu ", Ucap Kaito menarik tangan Shinichi lembut. " Tiga tahun yang lalu ", Ucap Shinichi tiba – tiba. Membuat Kaito menoleh ke arahnya, " Shinichi ? ",

" Tiga tahun yang lalu, pada malam tahun baru aku bertemu denganmu yang sesungguhnya, dengan seorang Kuroba Kaito, bukan Kaito Kid ", Shinichi menatap Kaito hangat, " Aku bersyukur, benar – benar bersyukur bahwa takdir dan kau telah mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu yang sesungguhnya ", Kaito hanya terdiam, menatap kekasih yang sangat dicintainya berbicara dalam balutan syal miliknya. " Aku juga benar – benar berterima kasih kepadamu Kaito, karena…. ", Pipi Shinichi tampak lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

" Karena kau telah mencintaiku ", Mendengar hal itu Kaito terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena Kaito tidak mengetahui perasaan Shinichi. Dia tahu di balik sikap Shinihci yang sering kali dingin dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman biasa, Shinichi sangat mencintainya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shinichi akan mengatakannya secara terbuka seperti ini terlebih secara tiba - tiba. " Terima kasih karena selama setahun kau mau bersusah payah mengejar – ngejarku dengan tingkah konyolmu.

Terima kasih karena selama dua tahun ini kau selalu mencintaiku, menyayangiku, menjagaku, mengerti akan diriku, dan mempertahankan hubungan ini. Terima kasih karena hingga detik ini kau ada bersamaku ", Shinichi berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. " Shinichi…. ", Tanpa sadar Kaito menggenggam tangan Shinichi lebih erat.

" Tapi, Kaito… ", Seketika ekspresi Shinichi berubah, " Aku ingin, kita mengakhiri hubungan ini ",

" Eh ? ", Kaito tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di depannya, " A…apa maksudmu Shinichi ? ", Shinichi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito, " Kaito, apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkannya ? ", Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan mata yang sulit diartikan, " Hubungan seperti ini, tidak akan bisa berakhir bahagia ",

" Apa maksudmu tidak bisa berakhir bahagia ? ",

" Kau tahu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menikah, seandainya kau menjawab bahwa kita bisa melaksanakan pernikahan pada negara yang mengizinkan akan adanya pernikahan sesama jenis pada akhirnya akan sama saja. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki seorang anak, seandainya mengadopsi seorang anakpun akan tetap terasa tabu ",

" Shinichi, maafkan aku jika aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku atau kau sudah mencintai seorang gadis, jika… ",

" Bukan begitu…. ", Potong Shinichi, " Mana mungkin aku tidak….mencintaimu….. ", Ucapnya parau, ada sebuah emosi yang sangat dalam di sana" Aku berharap kau dapat mendapatkan kehidupan yang akan berakhir dengan bahagia di masa depan nanti. Memiliki seorang istri dan anak – anak yang baik dan…. ".

" Khhhh ",

" Kaito ? ", Shinichi menghentikan ucapannya. " Ada apa ? ", Tanyanya kebingungan. Kaito menutupi mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya dengan erat. " Kaito ? ", Tanya Shinichi lagi. Dan tiba – tiba saja, " HAHAHAHAHAHA ",

" Ka…kaito ? ",

" WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! ", Shinchi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kaito hingga ia berhenti tertawa. Setelah tawanya mulai mereda, Kaito tiba – tiba mendekati Shinichi. Dengan lembut, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Shinichi, " A…ada apa ? ",

" Kau manis sekali ",

" Hah ? ", Kaito mengecup bibir Shinichi singkat lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat Shinichi salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus. " Ka…Kaito ?! ",

" Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkanku sejauh ini ",

" Hah ? ",

" Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkanku hingga mengkhawatirkan masa depanku sejauh ini. Itu membuatku sangat bahagia ", Shinichi terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun yang pasti, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. " Dengarkan aku Shinichi, bagaimana kehidupan seseorang dapat berakhir dengan bahagia atau tidak, itu semua tergantung pada orang itu sendiri.

Kau tahu metantei ? kita pernah berhadapan sebelum kau berubah menjadi Edogawa Conan. Sayangnya, saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Sejak hari itu aku benar – benar ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengetahui siapa dirimu, meskipun aku tidak tahu kapan tapi aku berharap dapat bertemu lagi denganmu pada suatu hari nanti. Siapa sangka takdir benar – benar mempertemukanku denganmu dalam sosok Edogawa Conan. Tanpa sadar, perasaanku padamu semakin meluap setiap detiknya hingga aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Sejak aku menyadari perasaan ini, aku tahu semuanya tidak akan mudah. Sejak saat itu aku sudah siap menerima segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Saat kau pada akhirnya menerima perasaanku dan menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, aku benar – benar bahagia. Rasanya segala kekosongan dalam diriku sudah terisi, segalanya menjadi lengkap ".

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shinichi, " Jadi, maksudku metantei-kun ", Kaito menyentuh dahi Shinichi dengan dahinya, " Cinta yang selalu kau berikan untukku, memilikimu, dan dapat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Hanya dengan memilikimu masa depanku dapat berakhir bahagia ", Ucapan Kaito sukses membuat wajah Shinichi semakin memerah. Ia tidak bisa menguasai emosinya lagi.

" Nah, jadi apa kau serius akan memutuskan hubungan kita ? ", Goda Kaito menatap Shinichi jahil. " Jika aku benar – benar memutuskanmu, aku takut kau akan bunuh diri karena akan kehilangan kebahagiaan di dunia ini ", Shinichi menaikkan syalnya, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Kaito hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Shinichi, " Nah, ayo kita pulang, hari semakin larut dan dingin ", Shinichi kembali merasakan hangatnya tangan Kaito. " Ya, ayo ", Senyum Shinichi.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" Untung kita sampai di rumah tepat waktu, di luar saljunya semakin deras ", Ucap Shinichi sembari memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Kaito, " Terima kasih ". Shinichi dan Kaito duduk berseberangan. Dibatasi oleh sebuah meja makan berwarna cokelat yang tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati cokelat panas mereka masing – masing. Di bawah cahaya lampu yang cukup redup, Kaito diam – diam mengamati Shinichi. Mengamati setiap gerakan yang ia buat. Gerakan matanya, mulutnya, lidahnya, Kaito tidak pernah bosan mengamati semua tentang Shinichi, ia tidak pernah merasa cukup. " Shinichi ", Panggil Kaito, " Ada apa ? ". Kaito meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

" Apa ada masalah ? ", Tanya Shinichi pada Kaito yang telah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Dan tiba – tiba saja, Shinichi bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Kaito tengah mencium bibirnya. Perlahan, ciuman itu mulai memanas. Nafas Shinichi mulai terengah – engah, kini lidahnya tengah beradu sengit dengan lidah Kaito.

" Nggghhhh ", Desah Shinichi pelan. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah kehabisan napas, Kaito segera menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Benang saliva tampak terbentuk saat bibir mereka terpisah. Shinichi berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak – banyaknya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Disaat Shinichi tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Kaito mendekati telinga Shinichi. Hal ini sontak membuat jantung Shinichi berdetak semakin kencang.

" Ya, aku ada masalah, me-tan-tei-kun ", Goda Kaito, " Malam ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu ", Wajah Shinichi tiba – tiba memerah, ia mengerti dengan pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito. " Nah, kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya di sini bukan ? ", Tiba – tiba saja Kaito menggendong Shinichi layaknya seorang pengantin. " Ka…Kaito ?! ", Shinichi terpekik kaget. " Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar ".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keesokan paginya, " Shinichi, maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku… ", Kaito memohon sembari memelas pada Shinichi, " Apa kau tahu apa ulahmu hah ?! Lihat kissmark ini, bagaimana jika aku harus menangani kasus ?! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya ?! Jangankan pergi menangani kasus, gara – gara kau aku tidak bisa berjalan bahkan duduk seperti ini juga sakit kau tahu ?!!! ",

" Maafkan aku…. ", Ucap Kaito merasa bersalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka melakukan itu, tentu saja dia sangat merindukannya. " Aku mohon maafkan aku, kau tahu sendiri kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya bukan ? Karena itu aku sangat bersemangat tadi malam… ",

" Bersemangat untuk menyiksaku ??? ",

" Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, yang penting maafkan aku, aku akan mengurusmu jadi tolong maafkan aku… ", Kaito memasang wajah memelasnya. Melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya Shinichi hanya mengehela napas, terkadang dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa dia terpikat oleh seorang Kuroba Kaito. " Kaito, kemari ", Panggil Shinichi. Kaito segera mendekati Shinichi masih dengan wajah bersalahnya, " Yah, aku tidak mungkin membencimukan ? ", Shinichi tiba – tiba mengecup bibir Kaito lembut.

" Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku ? ",

" Sejak awal aku tidak marah padamu, hanya sedikit kesal saja ", Senyum Shinichi jahil. Kaito hanya tertawa geli, " Kau ini ", Kaito memeluk Shinichi lembut, " Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi ", Bisiknya pelan, " Kau sudah mengatakannya semalam ", Mereka tertawa pelan.

 _END_


End file.
